Recently, a cloud environment, which allows a user to use a plurality of computer resources on a network as his or her own computing resources, has been attracting attention. To use a cloud environment, it is necessary to conduct a performance evaluation or performance tuning of a virtual ICT (Information and Communication Technology) system created on the cloud environment (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H1-152545).
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1, when conducting a performance evaluation or performance tuning of the above system, a local test environment is created instead of a cloud environment. Then, the performance evaluation and the performance tuning are conducted on an ICT system to be tested while adding a primary load to the ICT system from a physical or a virtual load generator (a measuring device or a load generation program). Thereafter, in the conventional method, the ICT system is moved to a cloud environment.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, there is a method in which the ICT system is directly created in a cloud environment without creating the ICT system in a local environment. In this method, the performance evaluation and the performance tuning are conducted on the ICT system to be tested while adding a primary load from a virtual load generator (a load generation program on a virtual machine).